The story that has no title yet
by Jack's Pirate Angel
Summary: heather and her 7 friedns have to find her brother to inform him of their mother's death. rated PG-13 for safety


(AN: Hi I'm Heather and I'm the writer of this story I really need a beta So if anyone is volunteering I would love it. Anyways I really hope you like this story.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story except the girls their weopans and well that's about it.  
  
Heather Marie Mottl was just an average 29-year-old barmaid working with her six best friends to save enough money for the seven of them to sail to wherever to find her brother and inform him that their mother (Karen Mottl) had passed on.  
Heather was about 5'1" with strawberry blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She wasn't the prettiest thing ever but she still gave the boys something to look at. She was also part Vampire, but that's a story for another time. She was tele, which meant she could teleport, she was telepathic, and she was telekinetic She also had a gift. She, like everyone else in her family, could do magic.  
Jasmine Ashley Ortega, one of Heathers friends, was about 5'4" with skin like a Spanish princess. She had black hair and dark brown eyes. She was very pretty and usually got lot of extra tips. Like heather she was also part Vampire. She was also an eternal, which meant she would live to be over 300 years old.  
Cynthia Tibke was heathers cousin, but she was also 5'3" with brown eyes, and brown hair that barely touched her shoulders. Cynthia was part mage, which meant she could do complicated magic.  
Ryan Karlie Hammons was 5'6 with blond hair and blue eyes. Ryan was part fairy, which meant she was really pretty! Ryan was also part Colorchanger. She could change her skin color to be anything from neon orange to wood to anything else.  
Aurora Rose and Lily Evans are triplets. All part fairy, all 5'2 but all looking different. Aurora had bright green eyes, black hair and was the oldest. Rose had blue eyes, blond hair and was the middle child. Lily had brown hair and brown eyes.  
They each had a tattoo along their lower backs. They each said their name but were in different scripts and had a small picture attached. Heathers was in old English and had 7 stars connected to make a large star. Ryan's was in curly handwriting and had 8 triangles together. Jasmine's was in print and had 8 demands. Cynthia's was in loopy print and was of 8 circles connected to form a chain. Aurora, Rose, and Lily all had it in cursive and had 8 squares.  
Tonight heather was wearing a black bodice with a white off the shoulders chemise under her bodice, a midnight blues skirt, a dark purple skirt and a black leather ring belt.  
Ryan and Cynthia were wearing matching dresses exactly the same except for color, Cynthia's was purple and Ryan's was red, the dress had a wide flowing shirt and long sleeves ending in bell-shaped cuffs edged with metallic trim. It laces down each side. The laces, collar, and the cuffs are all black.  
Lily had on a red dress with a white chemise under it. The dress had ties on the sides, stomach and shoulders. Aurora had on a purple bodice a white chemise, a wine colored skirt, and a blue colored skirt.  
Rose had on a green dress that tied up the front, And a frilly chemise.  
Jasmine had a dark blue gown that had gold trim around the wrists and along the top of the dress.  
All of the dresses are extremely low cut so they all had matching gothic cross pendants. They also each had a dagger and a weapon of their choice. Heather's Ryan's and Jasmine's other weapons were swords. Cynthia and Aurora both had an axe as their other weapons. Rose's other weapon was some throwing axes. Lily's other weapon was a longbow that she wore across her back.  
They each had nicknames for their weapons. Heather's sword was her baby, and her dagger was little one. Ryan's sword was Flame, and her dagger was Little Flame. Jasmine's sword was Brendy, and her dagger was Kail. Cynthia's axe was called Darren and her dagger was called Donovan. Aurora had a battle-axe named Creda and a dagger named Faith. Rose had a throwing axe named Kerry, and a dagger named Edan. And Lily had a bow named Bowen and a dagger named Kendra.  
Heather went up to a rowdy looking bunch of people. There was a man who had honey brown eyes, and black hair with braids in some places and beads and coins in others. Next to him was a woman who had brown eyes and black hair that reached her upper back. Next to her was a man who had black hair that reached his shoulders and had bright blue eyes. Next to him was a woman who had green eyes and brownish reddish hair that reached her hips. Next to her was a man who had light brown hair that reached his chin and blue eyes. Next to him was a man who had black hair that reached his upper back with dark brown eyes. Next to him was a man with messy black hair that reached his mid back and bright blue eyes. Next to him was an exact replica of the last one. Next to him there was a man with green/blue eyes and long brown hair that reached his lower back. And finally next to him was the last person at the table although there were many more chairs was a man who had reddish blond hair and bright hazel eyes.  
"Hello" she said "Can I get you anything today?" The man with the coins and beads in his hair answered "Rum" "What for the rest of you? Rum?" "Aye" that all said.  
When she came back with the drinks she had a question for them. "Do any of you know a William Turner?" They all looked at her in shock the one with the braids and coins and all said "Aye lass but what do ye be wantin with 'im?"  
"Well to tell you the truth it's a long story."  
"Well then you jest sit right down and tell us"  
" Right now I'm working but if you can wait for about 10 minutes I'll gladly tell you." They agreed to stay around until she was done with work and she told her friends that they had better be done too because she wasn't staying here after hours alone with that lot. They all agreed to stay. She went back over to the group of people who were staring at her and said  
" Um we have to leave here because the owner will get upset but if you want you could gladly come to our home to hear the story." She looked back at the girls as if to say you had better agree.  
"Alright" said The man with the braided hair "Jest show us ta' you little ol' home dearie"  
"Follow Me," She said and they walk about 20 minutes until they reached a huge house that belonged to her and the rest of the girls They all gapped as they walked into Their house. She pointed to a room to the left and said "that is the living room make yourselfs at home." All of the girls went upstairs except jasmine. Who stayed to make sure nothing went missing.  
  
********************************Heather's POV***************************  
We all came back down stairs a few minutes later except we all had on breeches and button up shirts. We still had our weapons I mean don't get me wrong they were still strangers. WE al went into the living room and sat down.  
"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves then. Ok we'll go around the circle going clockwise starting with me. I'm Heather Mottl"  
"I'm Rose Evans I'm the first triplet"  
"I'm Ryan Hammons"  
"I'm Cynthia Tibke Heather's cousin"  
"I'm aurora Evans the second triplet,"  
"I'm lily Evans the last triplet"  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Said the man with the beads and coins and stuff in his hair.  
"I'm Adriana Schroder," Said the girl with long reddish brownish hair that reached her hip  
"I'm Ana Maria," Said the one with the black hair and the caramel colored skin  
"I'm Alex Schramm," Said the one with bright blue eyes and black hair that reached his shoulders  
"I'm Andrew Schellhous," Said the one with light brown hair and blue eyes  
"I'm Kevin Vargas," said the one with black hair and dark brown eyes  
  
" I'm James potter one twin," said one of the replica's  
"I'm Samuel Potter the other twin," said the second replica  
"I'm David Keck," said the one with blue/green eyes and light brown hair that reached his lower back  
"And I'm Kerry brooks" said the one with reddish blond hair and bright hazel eyes.  
"Ok" I said, "now that that's over I'll tell you my story."  
  
(OMG that took a long time to write. I'm so glad I'm done ok if you all would be so kind I'm begging you please review. Flames will be printed out and set on fire so they turn into flames. Thank you for reading)  
  
Heather 


End file.
